In using a screwdriver or nut driver, a very troublesome problem occurs. The problem primarily relates to visibility for the user. Screwdrivers and nut drivers are provided with shafts of all lengths. The problem typically arises in the use of a long screwdriver to operate in confined or close quarters. In working under the hood of an automobile, it is often necessary to use long screwdrivers to reach a nut, bolt or screw at a very remote location. It typically occurs at a location which is poorly lighted. Even in bright, outdoor sunlight, the working area beneath the hood of an automobile is sometimes terribly obscured by a lack of good illumination. Sometimes, illumination is available, but the mechanic or serviceman will not be able to position his head so that he can have unobscured line-of-sight view of the work area. The view might be clear until the mechanic places his hand and tool in the only position available which then blocks his view.
The present invention is an apparatus which helps a mechanic position a screwdriver or nut driver in a remote location. It helps in several regards. First of all, it helps by reflecting additional light to the work area. In addition, it helps by reflecting an image for the user. As an example, in doing automobile work, it may be necessary to reach beneath some portion of the automobile and insert the screwdriver upwardly. In this circumstance, the user may not have adequate clearance to get his head beneath the automobile to look at it. The present invention provides a reflected view of the tip of the screwdriver or nut driver and thereby facilitates its use and operation. It is possible, but, in most instances, rather difficult to manipulate a screwdriver in a blind fashion. The present invention may, therefore, be summarized as an apparatus which is affixed to a screwdriver or nut driver as an accessory for the purpose of enhancing and improving illumination. It is a passive device not interfering in the ordinary use and operation of the screwdriver or nut driver. It does not modify or alter the manner in which hand tools function. However, it functions as circumstances permit to improve either the illumination or the view of the work area. In both instances, the work of the user is expedited.